SAKURA AND INDIGO
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Okee.. perasaan masing sudah diketahui.. memnunggu akhirnya.. Chapter 5:SAKURA LETTER! READ AND MUST REVIEW OKKKEE.. hhe
1. Hinata POV

SAKURA AND INDIGO

Chapter 1

Hinata POV

"Narutoo!!" saat aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku mendengar suara teriakan, pasti sakura. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Kulihat tubuh mungil Sakura sedang berlari mengejar Naruto yang memakai rompi hijau dengan dalaman kaus hitam panjang.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatku itu. Maksudku Sakura! aku tidak tahu apakah naruto menganggapnya begitu.

Setelah puas melihat wajah Naruto yang tertawa dipagi hari, aku memasuki kamar mandi, dan berganti pakaian. Sebuah jaket yang menutupi semua tubuhku, berwana ungu muda sebagai penghias di tengah dan ujung baju itu, serta memakai celana hitam dibawah lutut. Kudengar karena Guru Kurenai sebentar lagi melahirkan, maka kali ini aku mendapatkan misi hanya dengan kedua temanku, Kiba dan Shino.

***

Hokage kami sekarang saat ini adalah Kakashi Hatake. Aku berharap dikemudian hari Naruto akan duduk dikursi itu. " Tidak bisa!!! " kudengar Kiba berteriak isebelahku pada guru Kakashi, akupun terbangun dari lamunanku. " Guru Kakashi! Aku ka nada 2 misi lagi setelah ini!" ujar Kiba emosi. Dia memang terkadang begitu.

" hmm.. kalau begitu, shino..dan Hinata saja" ujar kakashi kembali dengan tenang. "Tidak bisa.." Shino yang biasanya tidak pernah menolak misi kali iini menolaknya? Tidak mungkin. Aku sendiri bingung. Setelah melewati penjelasan Shino yang penjang, aku mendapatkan kesimpulan, ternyata tubuh Shino sendiri sedang dalam masa perawatan karena misi kemarin. Aku turut prihatin.

"kalau begitu, Hyuuga Hinata! Kuperintahkan pergilah ke kumogakure, untuk mengantarkan ini!" Ujar kakashi sambil memberikanku sebuah gulungan kertas, dan beberapa barang yang banyak sekali.

"bisa kan?" ujarnya kembali. Aku mengangguk

"hhhaah!!? Guru kakashi itu kan keterlaluan! Masa sampai Kumogakure sih!?" Kiba lagi-lagi menggebrak meja.

"kalau begitu, Hinata… ajaklah seseorang yang sedang luang. Contohnya dia" Kakashi menunjuk kearah jendela. Dan disana… ada Naruto!

"iya kan naruto? Kalau punya waktu untuk menguping begini pasti kau luang kan?" Tanya kakashi yang seperti mengejek itu, aku sedikit tertawa kecil melihat muka naruto yang malu-mallu karena ketahuan.

". aduh.. kakashi-senpai..aku.. pergi dulu!!" tiba-tiba naruto menghilang dari pandanganku, apa dia tidak mau?

" baiklah Hinata, ajak siapa saja ya?" kakashi menatapku, aku mengangguk pasrah.

***

" Hinata!" saat keluar dari ruang Hokage, dengan setumpuk barang ditanganku, kulihat Sakura didepanku tersenyum manis.

"oh? Jadi kau misi sendiri?" tanyanya yangberada disebelahku sambil membawa sebagian barang yang tadi kubawa.

"hm.. begitulah" aku tersenyum

" bagaimana kalau aku temani? Aku sedang luang!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"kalau Sakura tidak keberatan…" ujarku pelan

"baiklah! Ayo Hinata! Berangkat sekarang kan?" tanyanya dengan semangat. Aku mengangguk. Sakura memang cantik. Mungkin karena itu, naruto sangat menyukainya.

Saat kami berada didepan gerbang konoha, naruto tiba-tiba datang dihadapan kami.

"lho?sakura? kau ikut?" Tanya naruto yang sudah membawa tas besar.

" tentu saja! Kau ikut juga? Huh! Menyebalkan!" sakura lalu berjalan mendahului kami. Kulihat wajah naruto, dia terlihat senang.

"osh! Kalau gitu aku jadi bersemangat nih ada Sakura-chan!!" naruto lalu mengejar sakura meninggalkanku. Aku bagai diluar lingkaran. Bersemangat? Jadi kalau tadi hanya denganku… dia tidak bersemangat? Tentu saja ya.. aku kan lemah.

***

"Baiklah, kita bermalam disini saja" Ujar sakura yang terlihat lelah. Kumogakure, memang jauh, karena itu perlu waktu untuk sampai disana. Haripun sudah malam, aku memang benar-benar lelah. Mungkin karena kemarin misi berturut-turut.

" Hinata.. kau tidak makan?" Sakura yang duduk disampingku memeberiku sebuah ramen instant.

"ah…hmm.. tidak terimakasih" aku menolak dengan halus. Sebenarnya aku sangat lapar. Tapi…aku tidak memiliki nafsu makan lagi saat melihat naruto dan sakura makan bersama. Padahal ini misiku, andaikan aku pergi sendiri saja tadi.

"Hinata, ayo tidur" setelah makan, Sakura menyiapkan sebuah tenda bersama naruto. Aku memang tak berguna, dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"maafkan aku sakura-chan, aku tidak mengantuk" mendengar ucapanku, sakura memasuki tendanya setelah memberiku pesan "Hati-hati".

"Hinata…" hah!!? Na..naruto-kun. Bagaimana ini..

" Kau tidur saja, biar aku yang menjaganya" menjaganya? Maksudnya menjaga Sakura? Dia benar-benar mencintai sakura.

" tidak " aku lalu berjalan kea rah sungai.

"Hina….ta.." naruto sepertinya tidak mengejaku. Tentu saja! Dia kan menjaga sakura. Kami-sama.. apa yang harus lakukan?

***

"Hinataaa!!?" ah! Kaget sekali aku mendengar teriakan seorang sakura.

"a…ada apa?" tanyaku lembut.

"kau tidak tidur? Matamu jadi agak hitam begitu! Padahal kau cantik sekali! Saying sekali kalau tidak merawatnya!" ujar sakura sedikit khawatir.

"tidak apa.. aku kan memang jelek" kataku nsambil tertawa. Kulihat dibelakang sakura, Naruto juga tertawa! Apa-apaan itu!

***

Kali ini kami sudah mendekati daerah Kumogakure. Aku sedikit mengantuk, lengah sedikit, aku bisa terkena serangan! Benar saja, tiba-tiba ada sekelompok orang dlm jumlah besar sedang mengepung kami!

" hei! Apa-apaan ini!!" ujar naruto sangar, aku tak merasa takjub kali ini, aku jdi lesu karena saat itu naruto memeluk bahu Sakura.

" naruto-ku….hhmp!!" sial!! Aku terjebak! Karena mengantuk, aku langsund pingsan karena mereka menutup hidung dan mulutku hingga aku tak bisa bernafas.

Naruto-kun.. apa kau sadar aku telah diculik?

***

Hhe!! Thx udh mau baca y.. duh lama g buatjadi kyk gnih.. hhe

Please di review okkkeey!!


	2. Sakura POV

SAKURA AND INDIGO

Chapter 2

Sakura Pov

"Hoooaaam.." kubuka mulutku lebar-lebar. Terlihat jam dinding dikamarrku. Pukul 06.22. saatnya istirahat. Tapi, saat mau tidur kembali, aku melihat naruto sedang mengintipku dari kejauhan.

"Narutooooo!!!!!" kukejar dia dengan semangat, sepertinya para penduduk konoha jadi terbangun. Tapi, biarlah. Setelah tepat di depan kantor hokage, aku mendapatkannya. Kupukul diasekuat tenaga.

" kau mengintipkku ya naruto!!?" ujarku marah.

" tiddaak!!!sungguh!! aku mengintip orang lain!!" dia terlihat meyakinkan., oke, kulepaskan dia, lain kali tak akan kuberi ampun.

Gara-gara naruto, aku jadi keluar hanya mengenakan pakaian terusan dengan jaket merah. "Naruutooo!!! Shannarooo!!!"

***

"kau sedang senggang?" Tanya ino saat kami bertemu di dpean toko bunganya.

" begitulah" ujarku malas menemui sahabat dr kecilku ini.

"oh.. o,ya. Kudengar Hinata,Kiba,Shino ada misi ya?" ujar Ino sambil menaruh telunjuknya didagunya yang indah. Aku mengangguk, karena kebetulan tadipagi juga aku bertemu dengan Kiba.

" kenapa tidak kau bantu hinata? Aku kadang kashina melihatnya yang berjuang sendirian. Dia itu… benar-benar orang yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, andaikan si naruto-baka itu menerimanya ya" ujar ino. Aku setuju dengan yg dikatakannya. Hinata… kau benar-benar sungguh rapuh.

***

"Hinata!" aku tersenyum manis didpean kantor hokage setelah ia keluar sambil membawa barang yang keterlaluan bagi seorang hyuuga hinata untuk membawa spereti ini. "oh.. jadi kau misi sendiri?" tanyaku riang.

"Hm…begitulah." Ia tersenyum. Benar2 seperti dipaksakan, pikirku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani? Aku sedang luang!" ujarku bersemangat. Saat itu aku berfikir untuk sekalian mencari sasuke.

"Kalau sakura tidak keberatan" ujarnya . hinata terlihat lesu. Apa dia tidak mengijinkanku? Tapi dia langsung tersenyum. Pikiranku yg seperti itu langsung sirna.

"Baiklah! Berangkat sekarang kan?" Tanyaku bersemangat kembali. Dia mengangguk. Saat ia mengangguk, aku melihat ada kesepian dimatanya. Mata seorang putri besar keluarga Hyuuga.

Saat sampai di gerbang Konoha, kulihat ada Naruto! Huh! Padahal aku mau ikut misi ini agar lepas dari tampang bodoh itu!

"lho? Sakura? Kau ikut?" dia tersenyum senang. Menmyebalkan.

"tentu saja! Kau juga ikut?huh! Menyebalkan!" saat aku lihat wajah Hinata, aku jadi merasa tak enak, dia kan menyukai naruto. Tentu aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekrang. Akupun melangkah duluan. Tetapi sibodoh itu malah mengikuti!! Perhatikan hinata baka!!!

"Osh kalau begitu aku jadi bersemangat nih ada sakura chan!" apa-apan anak itu! Naruto.. apakah kau tidak menyadari keberadaan hinata!?

***

Aku benar-benar lelah!!! Kenapa sih kumogakure! Kenapa tidak di Negara pasir saja!!? Menyebalkan.

" baiklah..kita bermalam disini saha" ujarku. Aku melihat Hinata. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"Hinata.. aku tidak makan?" ujarku sambil menyodorkan sebuah ramen instant padanya.

" terimakasih" Hinata lalu teesenyum padaku. Senyum palsu. Aku yakin dia lapar. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa memaksakannya.

"ayo Sakura-chan! Kita bangun tenda" naruto yang sudah siap menyiapkan alat langsung aku bantu.

Saat membangun tenda , naruto berbisik padaku. "eh,eh.. anoo.. si Hinata makan kan?" Tanya naruto malu-malu. Dasar.. mereka berdua memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan.

"tidak.. bagaimana kalau kau suapi dia?" ejekku. Dia langsung memerah.

Saat tenda selesai kubangun, aku menghampiri Hinata.

" Hinata, ayo tidur" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"maaf kan aku sakura-chan.. aku tidak mengantuk" hinata lagi-lagi .

Baiklah.. apa boleh buat. Aku tidak akan memaksanya.

" baiklah.. hati-hati ya" aku pun memasuki tenda. Entah apa yang terjadi diluar selanjutnya.

***

Saat terbangun, kulihat di sebelahku tidak ada hinata atau naruto. Aku punkeluar melihat keadaan. Kulihat naruto yang sepertinya baru kembali dari sungai untuk mandi, Karen akulihat rambutnya basah. Dan hinata… di sedang duduk termenung. Saat aku lihat..

"Hinata!!!?" aku benar-benar kaget melihat putri Hyuuga yang satu ini.

"a.. ada apa?" dia terlihat lunglai.

"kau tidak tidur? Matamu jadi agak hitam begitu! Padahal kau cantik sekali!sayang sekali kau tidak merawatnya!" aku benar2 khwaatir akan keadaannya.

"tidak apa! Aku kan memang jelek" ia berkata begitu sambil tertawa. Dia benar-benar selalu memaksakan diri. Andaikan saja dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

***

Kumogakure!! Akan kudapatkan kau! Sebentar lagi akan sampai! Aku melihat kearah belakang, hinata terlihat seperti mengantuk. Karena itu dari tadi aku selalu melihat kearahnya. Kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

"ah!" tiba-tiba sekelompok orang yang benar2 banyak menghampiri kami! Naruto memeluk bahuku. Bukan apa-apa, aku yakin naruto ingin melindungi Hinata, dengan cara agar orang2 itu memfokuskan aku dan naruto saja.

"hei! Apa-apaan ini!" naruto teriak membuat telingaku sakit.

Saat aku melihat kearah hinata, sial. Hinata menghilang, aku yakin dia pasti dibawa oleh komplotan lainnya!

"Naruto!! Hinata…." Saat aku berkata begitu, Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya di bahuku.

"Hinata!!" kulihat kecemasan dimata naruto.

"Naruto!!" aku melemparnya hingga terjatuh sekitar 2 pohon dari tempat dimana aku berdiri.

"serahkan orang-orang bodoh ini padaku!! Kejar Hinata Dobe!!" ucapku sambil terseyum. Naruto membalas senyumanku. Ia bergegas mengejar Hinata.

"OSH!!!! Ayo majuu!!! Shannarooo!!!"

***

Kulawan mereka semua dengan kekuatanku. Sial! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak! Sudah beberapa menit, mungkin hampir 1 jam aku melawan mereka!

"perlu bantuan sakura?" suara ini…

"sasuke-kun?"

***

GAJEE!! Hhe.. sori klo jellek. Rnr ya.. mkasiiih tunggu chapter 3 ok! `


	3. Sasuke POV

SAKURA AND INDIGO'

PART 3

Sasuke POV

* * *

Hihi.. senengnya.. sekarang udh sampai part 3!!maph seeekali Karena updatenya luar biasa lama.

Selamat membaca teman ;)

"Sasuke!!" aku yang baru terbangun dari tidurku mendengar suara yang tak asing .

"ada apa?" jawabku singkat. Banyak yang bilang bahwa aku ini sinis. Mungkin ini Karena darah uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhku.

"begini, aku boleh kan pergi sebentar ke kota untuk membeli makan malam untuk kita…?" kata Karin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, mengingatkan aku dengan seorang perempuan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat wajahnya.

"pergilah" aku langsung menuju ruangan dimana suigetsu sedang duduk santai disana.

"suigetsu…" aku langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"ehm? Ada apa? Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya dengan tampang yang sedikit membuatku jengkel.

"begitulah…..aku titip jugo. Jangan sampai dia berubah.. dan bilang pada Karin untuk tidak memasuki kamarku." Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan tadi. Kulihat sekilas wajah suigetsu. Hmph! Sepertinya ia kesal.

Aku yang sedang duduk di sebuah pohon mendengar sedikit keributan. Sebenarnya aku agak bingung. Di Hutan belantara begini, untuk apa orang-orang dating kemari. Aku melihat dari balik pohon itu. 1..2..3..10 orang lebih sedang berkerumun. Tapi, aku langsung menuju tepat ke seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tidak berada dalam kerumunan itu. Hinata…sedang apa dia?

Aku menyiapkan pedangku untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi, aku sepertinya terlalu lamban, Hinata dibawa oleh seorang lelaki gemuk yang sepertinya mengetuai komplotan itu.

"Hinata…!" aku sedikit kaget. Tapi, aku lebih kaget saat melihat wajah yang taka sing lagi didepanku. Naruto…dan…Sakura.

"naruto..cepatlah sadar Hinata telah diculik!!" aku sedikit geram melihat tingkah naruto yang masih tetap bodoh. Kulihat Naruto dan Sakura sepertinya sadar Hinata tak ada. Dan yang membuatku kaget, Sakura melempar Naruto jauh, dan Naruto pergi.!

"Baka!! Apa-apaan dia! Meninggalkan sakura sendirian ditengah orang-orang gemuk itu!" kataku dalam hat. Kulihat sakura masih bersemangat melawan mereka semua sendirian. Saat ini aku berfikir.. kalau aku muncul.. apa dia akan menangis?

Aku tidak mau membuat dia mengangis lagi. Sakura.. berjuanglah.

Aku melihatmu kali ini. Sakura.

Aku tidak kuat melihat dia yang diserang oleh komplotan sialan itu.

"sialan.." ukh.. sial.! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!

Sasuke!! Apa kau akan membiarkan Sakura dihabisi didepan matamu!? Berfikirlah.. ini sudah hamper 1jam!! Akh!!

Aku langsung melesat kearah Sakura dan berada didepannya.

"Perlu bantuan..Sakura?" ujarku yang terllihat santai, padahal jujur aku gugup berada di depannya saat ini.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun" dia menyebut namaku.. kenapa harus memakai kun.. sakura?

Tanpa banyak bicara aku habisi semua komplotan itu dengan membabi buta. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Sakura seujung Rambut pun kali ini. Setelah satu persatu kuhabisi mereka semua, aku langsung melesat pergi, dan kali ini.. Sakura mengikutiku tanpa bicara apapun. Bagaimana ini.. mukaku sedikit memerah.

"Sakura.." hhm.. sudah lama tak kulontarkan secara langsung nama ini.

"Sasuke-kun.. hati-hati ya kalau kau mau kembali ke tempatmu" aku tercengang.. kenapa sakura!? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku seperti saat dulu.. aku sedikit menyesal. Dia tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih berada di kelopak matanya yang berwarna hijau itu.

"hhe..ha..habis kalau aku cegah pun percuma kan.. sasuke-kun pasti akan pergi lagi.. aku.. ingin.. sasuke ..kembali ke Konoha dengan keinginan sendiri..maka dari itu.. sasuke…. Kalau kau tetap tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha.. tunggulah.. saat dimana aku akan menyeretmu pulang dengan tanganku sendiri..dan.. aku.." dia tidak melanjutkan bicaranya aku berbalik dan menatap wajahnya yang menangis.

"Sakura… aku.. akan menunggu saat itu.. maaf.. aku tidak bias kembali ke Konoha saat ini.. karena aku masih ada yang belum aku jalani.. aku membenci Ko.."aku tak lanjutkan yakin rasanya pasti sedih sekali desa yang ia cintai dibenci oleh orang penting baginya.

"Sasuke.. saat kau kembali akan kupukul..sekuat tenaga loh.."tak kuat aku melihatnya menangis seperti itu..

Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Aku yakin saat itu ia merasa sesak. Tapi sungguh.. aku yakin ini yang terakhir kali aku bias lakukan ini..

"Sakura..Sakura..Sakura…"kuucap berkali-kali nama itu. Aku yakin suatu hari aku tak akan bias lagi mengucapkannya.

"terimakasih" kuucapkan satu kata itu. Sakura terenyum. Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya tersenyum..padahal kalau saja aku mengulurkan tangan, aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan senyuman itu seutuhnya. Tapi terlalu jahat kalau aku mengulurkan tangan saat ini.

"Hati-hatilah.. Sakura" Aku melesat pergi meninggalkannya yang masih menangis. Tapi kulihat ada secarik kertas dijubah akatsuki yang aku kenakan kali ini.

Akupun langsung berhenti di sebuah pohon tua.

Kulihat surat itu perlahan. Sebenarnya aku bingung. Kpan ia menulisnya?

Saat itu aku lihat surat yang sudah lumayan usang itu. Kubaca perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

.

Tes.

Entah mengapa aku meneteskan air mataku saat melihat surat ini. Aku merasa aku benar-benar jahat padanya.. sakura.. sakura..

Maafkan aku.

* * *

Selesaiiii yyeyeyeyy... hhe.. tapi belum tamat kok.. hhe. aduuhh pengen cpt2 tentang hinata.. hho.. ditungguu okookokokkk

Rnr please!! Hhe.. mau tahu isi suratnya?? Tunggu di akhir cerita ok!

Selanjutnya Naruto POV

ada yang mw request??


	4. Naruto POV

SAKURA AND INDIGO

Chapter 4

Naruto POV

* * *

"Eh???" kulihat jam dinding dikamarku.

ya ampun!! sudah jam segini!!! pikirku saat kulihat sudah pukul 05.00 pagi.

Konoha masih terlihat sepi. hanya ada sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang, serta para shinobi dan anbu yang sedang berjaga Konoha.

aku menaiki sebuah gedung yang lumayan tinggi.

sebenarnya sebelum kesana aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa peralatan, seperti teleskop, pulpen,kertas, dan sebuah shuriken, berjaga-jaga apabila tiba-tiba ada musuh.

setelah siap, aku melihat dibalik teleskop sebuah Rumah besar. disana terlihat simbol yang tak asing di Konoha ya itu adalah simbol klan milik Hyuuga.

aku melihat salah satu kamar yang dekat jendela disitu. kulihat dia sedang tertidur... manis sekali.

seperti yang kalian perkirakan, dia bukan neji Hyuuga, tetapi seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang, Hinata Hyuuga.

kulihat dia sudah mulai bergerak, mungkin dia akan terbangung. aku melihat sekeliling lagi, aku memutar teleskopku, dan menangkap sebuah pemandangan membosankan, yaitu sakura Haruno.

aku pindahkan lagi arah teleskop dan kembali ke arah Hinata, tetapi belum selesai aku melihat Hinata yang akan terbangun, Sakura Mengejarku dan menuduh kalau aku mau mengintip dia. dengan ba-bi-bu kujelaskan panjang lebar dan dia mengerti , tapi tiba-tiba dia memukulku.

dasar nona Haruno!!

* * *

aku kembali berjalan ke Konoha setelah agak siangan, kebetulan hari ini desa kami sedang tenang dan tak ada misi sedikitpun.

kulihat ada Konohamaru bersama tim-nya kami berbincang sebentar.

setelah itu kulihat Hinata menuju Kantor Hokage.

aku berfikir ada apa Kakashi-sensei memanggil ia.

aku langsung saja berlari ke arah atap konoha, mendekati jendela di dekat ruang hokage.

setelah melewati perbicaraan panjang, aku dapat kesimpulan, si kakek-kakek itu mau memberi hinata misi sendirian!!!

dasar tak berprasaan!!!

dan sialnya aku tertangkap basah, dan disuruh untuk menemani Hinata. tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung pergi menuju rumah dan menyiapkan segala barang-barangku!!!

yyeeehh.. akhirnyaaa. misi dengan Hinata!!

Saat aku ke depan gerbang Konoha

kulihat Hinata bersama Sakura.

"lho? Sakura? Kau ikut?" aku tersenyum senang. Menyebalkan, kenapa dia ikut sih? mengganggu.

"tentu saja! Kau juga ikut?huh! Menyebalkan!" Dia berwajah menyebalkan lagi. aku lumayan bingung mengapa dulu bisa tergila-gila padanya. kulihat wajah Hinata, jangan-jangan perasaanku ketahuan.. wahh.. gawat

"Osh kalau begitu aku jadi bersemangat nih ada sakura chan!" hhe.. begini kan sifatku..

tiba-tiba sakura jalan duluan, aku langsung mengikutinya.. jangan tinggalkan aku juga dong.. aku jadi salah tingkah nih!

* * *

Karena Sakura merasa lelah, akhirnya kami beristirahat. untung dekat sungai, jadi aku bisa mandi.

kulihat wajah Hinata pucat.. aduh aku harus bagaimana ya??

Sakura mendekati - nya saat kami makan.

hmm.. mungkin itu urusan wanita. biarlah.

"ayo Sakura-chan! Kita bangun tenda" kataku setelah makan dan sudah siap membangun tenda.

kulihat Hinata sedang sendiri, aku mendekatkan diriku pada sakura, dan berbisik.

"eh,eh.. anoo.. si Hinata makan kan?" Tanyaku malu-malu. aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkannya.

"tidak.. bagaimana kalau kau suapi dia?" kata sakura seperti mengejek. menyebalkan.. membuat mukaku merah saja!! dasar nenek!!

saat hari sudah malam, kulihat hinata dan sakura berbicara dan sakura meninggalkan kami dan memasuki tenda.

dasar curang. aku harus bagaimana nih.. bicara ya?? aduuh..

"Hinata…" aku memulai pembicaraan sedikit malu sih.

" Kau tidur saja, biar aku yang menjaganya" lanjutku. aku yakin ia tidak tidur untuk menjaga gulungan itu.

" tidak "kata hinata sambil berlari ke arah sungai. kenapa??? aku salah bicara ?? ehh..

"Hina….ta.." dia menjauh.. mungkin.. dia mau... ups.. tidak naruto!! kau harus realistis!!!

* * *

aku ke sungai untuk mandi. gara-gara kemarin aku ketiduran, jadi sepertinya Hinata tidak tidur. aku bodoh sekali.

saat kembali ke sungai, aku agak bingung apa yang terjadi.

"tak apa sakura.. aku kan memang jelek" kata hinata yang wajahnya benar-benar lucu. aku tertawa.

Hinata.. kau manis sekali.

* * *

Saat kami hampir sampai ke Kumogakure, tiba tiba datang komplotan, yang banyak sekali.

"hei! Apa-apaan ini!" teriakku sialan sekali mereka semua.

aku benar-benar kesal saat itu, kulihat Hinata berada diluar kepungan, kupeluk pundak Sakura, agar para komplotan itu menyangka Hinata bukan salah satu dari kami. semoga Hinata bisa kabur.

"Naruto!! Hinata…." aku melihat sakura yang berkata cemas, kulihat Tempat dimana hinata tadi. sial!!! ia tak ada! aku langsung melepaskan pelukaku di bahu sakura.

"Hinata!!" ucapku sangat cemas. bagaimana ini.. hinata kau..

"Naruto!!" tiba-tiba sakura melemparku hingga terjatuh sekitar 2 pohon dari tempat dimana kami berdiri.

"serahkan orang-orang bodoh ini padaku!! Kejar Hinata Dobe!!" ucapnya sambil terseyum. aku membalas senyumannya. aku bergegas mengejar Hinata. terimakasih Sakura.

Hinata Tunggu aku!

* * *

Saat aku tiba di sebuah Gua besar, kulihat ada sebuah jejak kaki.

pasti disini.

aku menyusuri ruangan didalam sana. gelap,dan pengap.

aku semakin cepat. saat aku melihat dalam Gua lebih dalam, disana terdapat sebuah tabung besar.

dalam tabung itu terdapat seorang wanita cantik. Hinata..

"sialan!!" kupukul tabung itu

"bagaimana membukanya!!!" kupukul berulang-ulang semakin kuat.

"Hinata.. berhantahanlah" aku menciptakan rasengan. dan hasilanya NIHIL

tabung itu terbuat dari apa????!!!

"hei bocah" kulihat kearah suara.

"percuma, tabung itu takakan bisa pecah.. karena tabung itu memiliki segel!!" ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, kira-kira setinggi guru Kakashi.

"wanita ini.. akan menjadi milikku" ucapnya lagi.

aku diam. menjadi miliknya?? coba saja!!

"kagebunshin!!!" aku melawannya dengan berbagai jurus, ternyata tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan, orang ini hebat juga. tapi bagaimanapun dia, orang ini tak ada tandingannya!!!

"resengaaaaaan!!!!!" kukeluarkan jurus mili yondaime ini. dan akhirnya orang itu tumbang.

"hosh..hosh.. sial!!! hinata!" kulihat Hinata semakin pucat didalam tabung yang berisi air keruh itu.

"Hinata...hinata.." aku harus berbuat apa..

"naruto!!!" kulihat dibelakangku. para rokie 9 disertai tim neji!!!? ada apa dengan mereka!!

"hehe.. berterimakasilah.. karena akan ada misi yang lebih berat!!" ujar kiba

"a..apa itu??"

"lihat saja!!!" ujar lee.

apa-apaan itu!!!!??

* * *

akhirnya udh selesai.. chapter 5

Sakura Letter

baca ya.. dont forget to rippyuuuw.. hhihi.


	5. Sakura Letter

Chapter 5

**SAKURA LETTER**

Yeeeyy.. akhirnya chapter 5 juga .. piuuuh.

silakan baca dulu pesan sakura untuk sasuke sebelum menuju ending (cieelllaaaaah.. hhi)

makasih udh mau baca.. makasih yg udh mau rpyuw..

selmat membaca.. maaf y klo suratnya g dalem :)

Disclaimer:Masashi guru besar saya..hhe

* * *

_To:Sasuke_

_Sasuke.. kutulis surat ini setelah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu lagi._

_Sasuke... Naruto belum kembali ke Konoha saat ini_

_Aku sekarang sudah berkembang di Konoha bersama yang lainnya._

_Sasuke kapan kau kembali?_

_aku selalu menunggumu..memikirkanmu..mencintaimu_

_Bahkan aku menangis hingga sesak hati ini._

_Sasuke..._

_Aku pernah Bermimpi_

_Kau ada disampingku saat kuterbangun_

_Kau ada dibelakangku saat kusiapkan makananmu._

_Aku berfikir terus menerus tentangmu_

_"CINTA"_

_Itulah persaanku padamu_

_Sasuke...._

_Wajahmu sekarang bagaimana?_

_Apa kau sedang sedih? menangis?tersenyum?atau tertawa?_

_Sasuke.._

_Kumohon...kembalilah padaku_

_Aku ingin kita duduk bersama lagi_

_Tertawa bersama..makan bersama.._

_Menangispun tak apa.._

_dengan keegoisanmu-pun tak apa_

_bahkan kau mengataikupun tak apa.._

_Kembalilah...Sasuke_

_Aku akan selalu membawa surat ini_

_Akan kuberikan padamu saat kita bertemu.._

_Apabila kita bertemu.._

_Aku ingin jadi wanita pertama yang melihat senyummu kembali_

_senyum kebanggaan milik "UCHIHA"_

_Karena kaulah satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat mebuatku menangis sejadi-jadinya_

_Membuatku teriak sekencang-kencangnya_

_membuatku dapat memukul benda sekeras-kerasnya_

_Sasuke.._

_maaf atas keegoisanku_

_maaf selalu menyusahkanmu_

_maaf aku tak berguna_

_maaf aku hanya bisa menangis_

_Hingga kau kembali.. aku akan mengangis hingga air mataku habis._

_Dari: Haruno Sakura (TIM 7)_

* * *

Ditutupnya kembali surat itu oleh sasuke

iapun akhirnya menangis.

'kenap..kau harus minta maaf..sakura'

***

"Sasuke!!" kata suigetsu saat melihat sasuke kembali

"eh? kau menangis sasuke?" lanjutnya lagi

"apaa!!? sasuke menangis!!?? tersenyumlah sasuke!! ada aku.." Tiba-tiba karin yang baru datang langsung mendorong suigetsu yang ada dihadapn sasuke

.

.

.

"Karin... asal kau tahu.. senyum tulusku hanya untuk 'dia'.. jadi.. jangan pernah bilang 'ada aku'..itu hanya ucapan darinya untukku" Sasuke yang menatap tajam Karin langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"wah..wah.. karin.. kau sih" kata suigetsu lagi sambil tertawa.

"apa-apaan sih.." Ujar karin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Suigetsu sendirian.

"huh..aku jadi penasaran bagaimana akhirnya.. keh!"

* * *

ahahaha.. g dalem nihh.. aku kurang pinter buat surat cinta :)

Akhirnya!! OKE.. CHAPTER 6 menyusul!!

kasih request ya.. gimana endingnya nanti.. pliiiss review agar aku bisa buat yang lebih baikk.

hhe.. RNR pliiisss.. ^3^ (peluk2 g jelas yg ngasih review)

makasiiih all..


End file.
